


Distract and Conquer

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets fidgety when he's cooped up, so Derek tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twentieth day of Christmas' for [arami](http://arami.livejournal.com), because she indulges my not at all guilty pleasures. ;) And for those who think this is impossible, [this](http://www.fun-with-words.com/scrabble_legal.html) is Derek's play.

"Here."

Stiles looked at the box, then up at Derek with narrowed eyes. "Scrabble?"

"It's either that or kill you," Derek said, with a shrug. After a week together, though, Stiles wasn't buying it.

"Why not Chutes and Ladders?" he asked. "Or Candyland?"

"I can put it back..."

"No!" Stiles snatched up the box before Derek could touch it. "Uh, no, it's cool. We might as well play."

Derek smirked a pulled a chair up to the other side of the table. In no time at all, they were arguing over the board and trying to outdo each other. Derek, Stiles realized, was a lot smarter than he let on. When Stiles played _methoxyflurane_ , he thought he had the game sewed up.

Then Derek laid down the tiles for _radioautograph_ , and Stiles just stared at him.

"Your play," Derek pointed out after a moment, and Stiles shook his head.

He studied the board and his tiles, rearranging them several times. He needed something good. So he studied the tiles some more, then he saw it. "Disequilibrate," he crowed, carefully laying down each tile. "Top that!"

Derek just smiled (just a little smile, and Stiles was still waiting to see the big one he knew Derek could produce) and played _conjunctiva_. Stiles nodded, scratching his chin as he looked at it. Not bad. So Stiles laid out _gannet_.

That was quickly followed by Derek's _no_ , making Stiles laugh until he realized that the only thing he had that would play was _lei_. So he set the tiles out and gave Derek a silent look daring him to say something.

But Derek just gave him an inscrutable look, then refocused on the board. He shifted his tiles around, then again, eyes flicking between them and the board. Then he started humming softly. And smiling.

And that smile was so wide, so bright, that it (frankly) unnerved Stiles. "What --"

Then Derek started to place his tiles on the board. And with each new tile, Stiles' jaw dropped a little farther.

_Demythologizers_

That wasn't even a word! "That's not a word," Stiles sputtered, waving his hands at the board and the word in question. "You can't --"

His teeth clicked shut on the last word as Derek silently slid the Scrabble dictionary across the table. Snatching it up, Stiles gave him a dirty look, then riffled through the book. And yep, there it was. Damn it.

"I... you..."

Derek just grinned as he wrote on the notepad they were using to keep score, then flipped it so Stiles could see. And Stiles thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

" _1,692_? That's not possible!"

"Sure it is," Derek said, using the pencil to point to the board as he spoke. "My word created seven other words, so I get credit for all of them. Y and Z are on double letter scores, and that's for both words they're part of, and my original word crosses three triple word scores, so the total gets multiplied by three times three times three. Oh, and the triple word scores also apply to three of the other words I created, and I get fifty bonus points for using all my tiles in one turn. Go on, add 'em yourself."

"I... you... Where the hell did you learn to play like that?"

"Laura," Derek said, quietly, with a shrug. "We played a lot in New York. She was really good at it, so I had to learn to see out of the ordinary words in the tiles."

"So you cheated," Stiles said with a sniff.

"No, I'm just better at this than you," Derek smirked.

"Whatever."

"Another game?"

"Only if you promise not to cheat."

"I'll promise if you promise not to use any more chemistry terms."

"Uh, no."

"Then no deal."

"Oh, it's _on_ now."


End file.
